elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Magistrix Vox
|class = |faction = Maulborn |rank = Leader |location = |region = Deshaan |province = Morrowind |voice = |dlc = Base }} Magistrix Urili Vox is the Dunmer leader of the Maulborn Cult, a group responsible for the creation and spreading of the Llodos Plague which is making its way across Deshaan. She is the region's primary antagonist. Background Once a prominent member of House Dres and a loyal servant of the Tribunal, Almalexia took away her son Meram Vox when he infiltrated the Tribunal Temple, killed many Temple members, and tried to steal Veloth's Judgement for the Daedric Prince Boethiah. Dispensing her own justice, Almalexia executed Meram in front of Urili for treason against the ruling Tribunal and killing innocent lives. Later hearing the same whispers of Boethiah that the Daedric Prince had told her son, she swore vengeance on the Tribunal and wove an intricate plot to topple the Three's rule and bring back the blessings of Boethiah and the Anticipations back to Morrowind. Vox formed the Maulborn, and with Merdyndril, she created the Llodos Plague and set it out upon Deshaan in order to weaken support for the Tribunal. Interactions The Llodos Plague The Vestige first encounters the Maulborn threat on the road south to Deshaan, where the organization's members are posing as philanthropists handing out a cure for the Llodos Plague, which in reality is the source of the plague. In Serkamora, also known as the Serk, the Maulborn have quarantined most of the local Dunmer inside the village's walls. Contrary to their promise of a cure, it is here where the Maulborn are experimenting on the afflicted in order to further enhance the plague. In Narsis, Maulborn agents kidnapped villagers and killed them, then injected the Llodos Plague into their bodies to allow it to fester and intensify. The Vestige was able to stop their plans to infect the local water supply with the Plague. In Obsidian Gorge, Maulborn agents attempted to smuggle crates filled with Plague vials into Mournhold, but House Hlaalu soldiers and the Vestige were able to stop them and kill Merdyndril, the creator of the plague, thus denying Vox the use of the Plague. Stealing the Judgement of Veloth Vox then had her agents capture a Telvanni mage and use her to reactivate Daedric wards in the Mournhold sewers, allowing her operatives to move about the city's underbelly undetected by the Tribunal. This led to Maulborn agents infiltrating the Tribunal Temple and opening Daedric portals within. Almalexia employed the Vestige to cleanse the Temple, but they arrived too late to stop Vox's agents from stealing the Judgement of Veloth, a powerful artifact that allowed Vox to steal souls from those the Judgement killed, increasing her power with each kill. Selfora Vox moved east from Mournhold to a small village named Selfora. There, she attempted to recruit more followers to her cause. When the people refused, she became enraged and unleashed her newfound power, obliterating a large portion of the town and causing all those she killed to return as restless spirits who attacked any who came near the town. She left an Echo of herself behind to ensure she wasn't followed, but the Vestige, sent by Almalexia to pursue Vox, destroyed it and released the spirits. Shrine of Saint Veloth Next, Vox moved North to the Shrine of Saint Veloth, where she destroyed the Shrine and opened multiple Daedric portals. Saint Veloth's spirit requested the Vestige's aid to rebuild his Shrine and restore his strength. Once this was done, Saint Veloth bestowed his blessing upon the Vestige, which protected them from the Judgement's power. Eidolon's Hollow With her Maulborn being defeated all across Deshaan, Vox gathered all her remaining forces at the Daedric ruins of Eidolon's Hollow, supplemented by summoned Daedra. Shortly after a force of Ordinators under Ordinator Muron arrived and surrounded Vox's forces, with the Vestige clearing a path for the Tribunal forces. The Vestige fought through the ruins and confronted Vox at her inner sanctum. There she struck them down with the Judgement, unaware of the protection of the blessing of Saint Veloth. Once within the Judgement's Reservoir of Souls, the Vestige was able to destroy the Reservoir and release the souls within. Vox confronted the Vestige but was swiftly defeated without the power of the Judgement to aid her. Appearances * es:Magistrix Vox fr:Magistris Vox ru:Магистр Вокс Category:Online: Dunmer Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Maulborn Cult Members Category:Online: Deshaan Characters Category:Online: Bosses